A single wafer processing type liquid processing is included in manufacturing processes of semiconductor devices in which a substrate is held to be freely rotatable about a vertical axis and various chemical liquids are supplied onto the surface of the substrate while rotating the substrate. In the liquid processing using the chemical liquids, different chemical liquids are appropriately used according to the processing purposes.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-135014 discloses a substrate processing apparatus that includes a nozzle. The nozzle includes: a first chemical liquid discharging port that discharges a first chemical liquid toward the peripheral portion of a substrate; and a second chemical liquid discharging port that discharges a second chemical liquid toward the peripheral portion of the substrate. Examples of the first chemical liquid and the second chemical liquid includes, for example, at least one of a sulfuric acid, an acetic acid, a nitric acid, a hydrochloric acid, a hydrofluoric acid, an ammonia solution, a hydrogen peroxide, a phosphoric acid, an organic acid (e.g., a citric acid, an oxalic acid), an organic alkali (e.g., a tetramethylammonium hydroxide (TMAH)), a surfactant, and an anticorrosive agent.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-135014, the nozzle is configured such that the first chemical liquid supplied to the nozzle is supplied to a first chemical liquid supplying port via a first chemical liquid flow path and the second chemical liquid supplied to the nozzle is supplied to a second chemical liquid supplying port via a second chemical liquid flow path. With the configuration of the nozzle, the first chemical liquid and the second chemical liquid are prevented from being mixed with each other within the nozzle.